


a trace upon your lips

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [8]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: one person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a trace upon your lips

**Author's Note:**

> back again! prompt: one person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss. again, unbetaed, mistakes probably abound. 
> 
> this is for vienna, as always!!

Baruch watched Balthamos. He often watched Balthamos, actually, for Balthamos was his favourite sight in all the worlds. He liked to watch him, to take him all in, to soak up his presence, to saturate himself in Balthamos’s essence.

Eventually, Balthamos noticed he was being stared at, and he abandoned his task (poring over a map) and came over to where Baruch stood. Immediately, Baruch’s hands came to rest on Balthamos’s shoulders, a hand cupping his neck and the other rubbing soothing circles on where the shoulder blade was.

“You’ve been at that for hours. Why don’t you take a break?” Baruch said. It was true. Balthamos had been staring at a map of the skies for the past few hours, occasionally shifting to another map of another sky, trying to stitch them together, planning the best route.

“What do you suggest?”

Baruch considered. What did he suggest?

His eyes fell upon Balthamos’s lips and, almost like in a trance, without even realising what he was doing, he raised the hand tracing circles onto Balthamos’s shoulder and brought it up to instead trace the shape of his lips. It was a feather light touch and Baruch only noticed what he was doing when Balthamos shivered under his touch.

Unable to defy temptation any longer, Baruch moved his hand so that he was cupping Balthamos’s chin upwards and leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Oh,” Balthamos whispered when they parted. “Is that what you had in mind?”

“It will do,” Baruch replied, and kissed his beloved again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
